Fathers & Sons
by Tihan114
Summary: After Goku took off with Uub for several years, Goten began holding resentment for his father. Now that Goku has returned, the young adult is none too happy to see him. Will Goten be able to forgive his father's mistakes?
1. Prologue

Hi guys! It's been a really, really long time. But alas, here I am with a new story by request of course. Thank you to Charismatic Beauty for getting me back into the swing of things. As you can tell from the summary, I am dealing with my all time favorite family in the history of anime/manga: the Son Family. This story is centered around Goten, obviously. I plan to update regularly, every Wednesday and Saturday for the next few weeks. I've gotten new software that I'm very much ready to use and test out. But enough of my useless blabber and on to the fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: After Goku took off with Uub for several years, Goten began holding resentment for his father. Now that Goku has returned, the young adult is none too happy to see him. Will Goten be able to forgive his father's mistakes?

Prologue: 10 Years Ago

I remember it like it was yesterday. It had seemed like the perfect day, at least it started that way except for the fact that I had to cancel on my date. Why you might ask, well I'll tell you. It was the day of the twenty eighth martial arts tournament. Let me paint you a picture.

The crowd was staring in awe at the scene before them. They were amazed at the fight unfolding. Every seat in the arena was filled. Hundreds, maybe thousands of people, either sitting in the arena or watching at home gaped with eyes wide open. With good reason too, my father was an amazing fighter and apparently so was this Uub character my dad was so obsessed with meeting.

I silently spectated along with my long time, lavender-haired, best friend, Trunks. Neither of us were surprised as we both know just how strong my father is. In fact you would think that the earthlings would be used to sights like this, especially with all the action that Earth gets. And it's not like they haven't seen a fight like this before. After all, this isn't my father's first tournament. He's fought in several before this. What I was most concerned about is this Uub character that I've never seen nor heard of before the tournament.

Uub was a great fighter, especially for a human. He had potential and my father saw it. Then suddenly they stopped fighting and began to chat. I saw Trunks begin to frown as he tried to pick up on what they were saying in the ring. I spotted my little niece who had also competed out of the corner of my eye. She too, wanted to know what was going on.

"What is gramps doing?" She had asked in that little innocent voice of hers.

"I'm not sure Panny," I stated honestly.

My father flew up to where Gohan and the others were. All of the sudden I heard my big brother begin to yell towards my father.

"But we don't understand! You're leaving for good?"

"Not again!" My mother yelled. She sounded upset.

He then flew down towards Trunks, Pan and I. Our family and friends still called out to him. Desperate pleas resounded in our direction. About what, I had no idea. From the tone of their yells, I could tell that it wasn't good news. And yet, my father kept smiling. Then, it dawned on me.

"You're leaving?" I asked. He just smiled at me.

"Gosh Goku, It's kind of sudden," Trunks stated.

Pan ran into his arms, crying her eyes out and begging my dad to stay. He tried his best to comfort him. She was hoping that it wasn't true. And to be honest so was I, but I didn't say anything. Pan began to flail her arms, screaming about how unfair this whole thing was. It was a strange sight to see. Pan was stubborn like her mom and it took a lot to make her cry. Then my dad promised that he would come and visit now and then and Pan eventually calmed down. I decided that was fair. He would never break a promise to Pan or so I thought. He then addressed me and Trunks.

"Please try to stay focused and train. I see a bright future in Uub but you guys are going to be the ones he looks to for leadership," Dad said.

"Right," Trunks and I said in unison. I put up a fake smile as he turned to go.

After a brief confrontation with Vegeta, dad levitated off the ground with Uub and flew out of the ring. The crowd was stunned. My family and friends appeared to be in shock, understandingly so.

The tournament ended up being cancelled, meaning Mr. Satan kept his title as champ. We each went our separate ways. Trunks left with Vegeta, Bulma, and Bra. Gohan took Videl and Pan home. And I left with my mother.

We landed outside our little home and mom immediately darted into the house and into her room. It didn't take a genius to figure out why. She tried to be secretive about it. My saiyan hearing allowed me to hear her sobs behind closed doors. It angered me to no end. You know why? My dad had done it again. He abandoned her. Not once, but twice, at least in my lifetime.

That was ten years ago.

Ten more years of crying herself to sleep.

Ten more years of loneliness.

Ten more years of mom's life.

Ten more years of Gohan's life.

Ten years of Pan's life.

Ten more years of **my** life.

Now, here I am. Ten years later. Once I got over the initial shock of my dad's abandonment, that's when the resentment began. I couldn't believe he had done this. The amount of hurt and pain that he caused in my mom's life and brother's life already was infuriating. And now, poor Panny. She would get to feel the pain caused by my father's absence. I felt so bad for her. She was only three. She didn't deserve that. Just thinking about the man makes my blood boil. The mention of his name makes me want to put my fist through the nearest wall. I hate him. I **hate** him. Year after year, more and more resentment began to build. No one knows the depth of my utter disgust for him. The worst part…

He's back.

I'm going to end it right there. I apologize for the shortness. Next chapter will be longer. Don't forget to read and review.

~Happy Readings


	2. Chapter I: Lunch With Family

Hey guys! It's Saturday and you know what that means. It's time for an update! Here it is…

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Nuff said.

Chapter 1: Lunch with the Family

"Sounds great. Of course I'll remember. How could I forget, with all your constant reminders," I say laughing and hear her chuckles on the other end. Kami I love this woman. Everything about her is mesmerizing. "Yeah I'll see you tonight Marron." I hang up the phone and turn to the mirror. I've got a date tonight, with Marron obviously. Things are pretty serious with us and I want to look perfect for her. I suppose you're wondering how her and I became an item. Well, the two of us go way back to early childhood. What started as a great friendship turned into something really special as we got older. Then one day we took a huge risk that changed our lives and relationship for the better.

Marron knows everything that is going on between my father and I. She's a great listener for sure and that is one of the things that brought us closer together. She doesn't pass any judgement and was never predisposed to my father, so she could never have put up a god-complex around him and seen him as incapable of doing anything wrong. Sure, she's heard stories, I mean after all, her father is Krillan, the man's best friend who sees him as a saint. It's a miracle that she doesn't look at my father the way Krillan does. Marron is a miracle and I love her for it.

I gaze in the mirror by my bedside. I could not be more glad that I no longer had my father's haircut. During my childhood, I used to think it was the greatest thing, to look like the man that Gohan and mom had praised to highly. Apparently my hair was not the only thing that reminded them of dad. I heard Trunks once mention that I was as dense as my father sometimes. But changing my hair and getting a solid education changed that. Unfortunately, there were things that couldn't be fixed. Many of my facial features came from him as well as my saiyan genes. It wasn't so bad, especially when I thought about how Gohan had them too. And I respected Gohan.

My brother Gohan is truly amazing. He's incredible. I know that he's been through a lot. He didn't and still doesn't like to talk about his past. However I was able to weasel out enough information from my dad's friends to know that Gohan has been on the battlefield for quite a while. And whatever he went through in the past had to be pretty traumatizing. That much I could tell from the nightmares alone. He'd never tell me about them but I'd heard my share of "Daddy come back" pleas and "I'm sorry" cries in the night. Clearly he'd been through hell and back and I couldn't blame him for not wanting to talk to me about it. I don't know if it's a coincidence that these nightmares came when dad had played the hugest role in Gohan's life.

Just then my phone vibrates. I get a message from my brother that reads,

Hey little bro, don't forget about lunch today. Mom wants us both to be there. Try to behave. I know how you feel about dad but try to remember how important this lunch is to mom.

I send a message back which reads,

I remember Gohan. I'll be there. But only for mom's sake.

Gohan sends one final message.

That's all I ask. And if it becomes too much just excuse yourself. I'll aid you in any way I can. See you soon :).

I smile to myself. My brother is always watching out for me. I guess that's what big brothers are for, right?

I head into my bathroom and take a shower. It's refreshing and takes my mind off lunch with my parents and Gohan. I instead chose to think about my dinner date with Marron. I'm hoping to pop the question tonight. I know I want a life with Marron. Nothing would make me happier, although my dad leaving our lives for good is a close second. I get out the shower and quickly change into some casual clothes; a white, long-sleeved shirt and blue pants that match my blue undershirt. I head out the door and take flight.

It doesn't take long until the little house comes into view. I sensed Gohan's presence is already there, along with Pan and Videl. This is just a little get together for immediate family only. As I get closer, I notice two figures standing outside. It's Gohan and my dad. They seem to notice me immediately as I land. Dad seems eager as ever to greet me.

"Hiya Goten," Dad says happily. I decide to ignore him and brush past him. Gohan gives me a look as if to say 'behave.'

"Hey Goten," Gohan says while still giving me that look.

"Hi Gohan," I say, forcing a smile. "Is lunch ready?"

"Almost, Mom and Videl are setting the table with a little help from Pan," Gohan replies. "It shouldn't be too long now."

"I can't wait," dad says enthusiastically. "I've missed your mom's cooking."

Well who's fault is that? It almost came out but I remember that this is important to mom. I decide to go inside and say hello. I just need to get out of his presence. This is not off to a great start.

"Uncle Goten," Pan says before running over to me and letting me embrace her. "How are you?"

"I'm alright Panny," I say and smile at her. She smiles back and heads back into the kitchen. I quickly follow.

"Hey Goten," Videl smiles at me. She walks over really close before whispering, "How are you holding up?"

Videl knows how I feel about my father as well. She's married to Gohan after all. She's been there every time I felt the need to go talk to Gohan. She listens well too. Almost anything I say to Gohan, I can say to Videl. I then answer her,

"I just want this to be over."

She looks at me sympathetically and nods with a head tilt. "Pan go and tell daddy and grandpa Goku that lunch is served."

"Kay," she leaves the kitchen and goes outside.

"Alright," Mom states turning off the last pot. "Lunch is served."

Dad and Gohan walk in at that moment.

"Food looks great Chichi," Dad says.

"Why thank you," mom answers courteously. Dad pulls out her chair for her and allows her to sit before pushing her in. I scoff, now he cares about Mom? I sit down next to between Pan and Gohan. Pan is taking my father's return really well. We share a common dislike for the man but I guess mine runs deeper. She dislikes what he did more so than the actual man he is. Unlike me. We engage in a poking battle under the table. I poke her, she pokes me, I poke back and no one suspects a thing. My niece is awesome.

"Thanks for coming guys, it means a lot," my dad speaks all the sudden. "I love being around my family."

I see Pan make a face out of the corner of my eye.

"You could've seen us all sooner Grampa," Pan says abruptly and rather rudely I must say. Everyone turns to look at her.

"I know Pan, I'm sorry. But I had to train Uub-"

"You could have brought him here," Pan snaps.

"Pan," Videl says, voice filled with authority.

"It's true," she says teary eyed. I put my arm around Pan's shoulder and pull her closer. Pan fully accepts my half hug and turns to bury her face in my shirt. I feel the growing wetness and my blood begins to boil. She is not wrong. I begin to scowl at my father and he winces.

"Panny don't be upset-" Dad begins.

"Don't call me that," she shoots back. Gohan stands up and motions me give him Pan. I gently give my sobbing niece over to her father. Gohan then leaves the room and Videl follows. This leaves just my parents and I. My father is looking down in his lap and my mother sits by his side trying to offer him some sort of comfort.

"It'll be okay honey," Mom says. "She just needs some time adjusting."

"I've been a horrible grandfather to her Chi, I don't deserve her," Dad says sadly.

"That's true" I think to myself angrily or at least I thought I did. Immediately Mom and Dad look up and stare at me. "It's true," I say louder.

"Goten-" Mom glares with disapproval evident her eyes

"No Mom, I'm not going to just sit here and act like everything is okay, when clearly it's not. Dad doesn't deserve Pan. She too good and pure for him."

"That's enough young man-"

"Mom how can you sit here and defend him? After all he's done to you, to Gohan and now even to Pan. It's revolting. Here is a man that left you husbandless on numerous occasions and a single parent and for what? A fight? A better training opportunity? A stranger? Enough is enough and I'm tired of it."

"Goten I-" Dad tries but I interrupt.

"No father. You don't deserve any of us. Why don't you just go back to training Uub or whatever the hell it is you do and just leave us alone? We don't need you."

At this moment Gohan enters the room.

"I heard yelling," Gohan says. "What's going on in here," I have a feeling that he already knew.

"You don't respect me or anybody else in this family. I can't even be in the same room with you without wanting to punch you in the face. You're worthless to us. You're no father and certainly no granddad. I hate you." I emphasized on the word hate. I couldn't bear being in that house anymore and left before anyone else could say a word. I feel so angry my head feels like it's about to explode. I've never been this furious before.

I try to clear my head by flying around but it doesn't help. I bet anyone could practically see the smoke coming out of my ears. I bet my face is all red too. I think about poor Pan. Every time I think about how he hurt her the anger just comes pouring back. Before I know it, I land outside Capsule Corp. I knock on the front door rather hard. Bulma comes to the door.

"Hello Goten. What brings you by?"

"Do you know where Vegeta is?"

"Yeah, he's in the gravity room of course. Training, why?"

"Thanks Bulma," I immediately go to the room door and begin banging on it. A few seconds later, Vegeta appears, irritated as always.

"What do you want brat?" He asks. "I have training so you better make this quick."

"I need to spar," I answer.

"I'm sure your baka father would be more than glad too-"

"NO VEGETA!" I scream. He looks surprised but hides it well. He looks at me as to say, 'go on.'

"My father is the problem. I hate him. I hate him. I HATE HIM."

Vegeta moves aside and allows me in. "Only if you don't slow me down," he says. I walk in and he closes the door. He raises the gravity. My body begins to feel as though its made of lead but I can still stand. I started training in the last few years. I needed an outlet for my anger.

Vegeta and I begin to spar but he's still levels above me. I grow more and more frustrated as I find I'm unable to hit him. Vegeta dodges my attacks as though they are child's play, only adding to my frustration. He slams his foot into my stomach and I go flying backward.

"You're not even focusing brat. Come back when you can put up a decent fight," he says and begins training on his own.

"Sorry, I just can't seem to focus. My father is just such an idiot sometimes," I say panting.

"Preaching to the choir on that one," Vegeta states.

I smile than walk away. "Thanks Vegeta." I leave. It's super dark when I leave. That's when my stomach rumbles and I remember my date with Marron. I quickly whip out my phone and find several unread messages.

Hey Goten, I'm at the restaurant. Where are you?

Where are you?

Running late as always?

Okay seriously, call me.

Maybe we should do this another time.

Just call me so I know you're safe. Don't care what time

I was an hour and a half late already. I haven't showered or bought her a gift. These reservations were really expensive too. I scream in agony. This was supposed to be our night. The night we start planning the rest of our lives together. Everything…ruined. Why?

My baka father

That burning fire in my soul is never going out.

End Chapter~

Hey guys. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next Update is Wednesday evening. Please Review.

~Happy Readings~


	3. Chapter II: Voices of Reason

So...I'm going to just stop making promises that I can't keep. Last time I updated was on August 6th and it is now June and I said I would update that Saturday. I don't want to spend too much time at the beginning so I'll save you the trouble of figuring out my life until the end. Alas on with the story!

Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own anything, probably never will, like ever.

 _Last Time~_

 _Maybe we should do this another time._

 _Just call me so I know you're safe. Don't care what time_

I was an hour and a half late already. I haven't showered or bought her a gift. These reservations were really expensive too. I scream in agony. This was supposed to be our night. The night we start planning the rest of our lives together. Everything…ruined. Why?

My baka father

That burning fire in my soul is never going out.

 _Continuation~ :_ Chapter 2: Voices of Reason

It's about 10 o'clock by the time I get back to my apartment. I quickly jumped into the shower to get the stink from my little sparring session with Vegeta off me. The moment I'm done I call Marron on the phone.

"Hello Marron," I say as soon as I hear her answer the phone.

"Goten! Thank goodness you're alright. I was worried, when you didn't make our date and then didn't answer your phone. You are alright, aren't you?" I smile. Just hearing her voice makes all the torment begin to disintegrate so quickly.

"Yeah, of course I'm fine. I'm sorry about missing our date. I got caught up in something, that's all," I say.

"Oh? Care to explain?" She asks.

I relay all of the events that took place that afternoon.

"I'm so sorry Goten. It must've felt awful," she says when I finish.

"What do you have to be sorry about? There's nothing you could've done to prevent it. You didn't even know what was going on at the time."

"I know, I just can't imagine that kind of thing happening with my own father. The pain must be unbearable."

"Yeah, I bet Krillin was a good father. He had to be to raise the perfect daughter whom I adore so much." I hear her laugh on the receiving end.

"Well I don't know if I'd say I was perfect."

"You don't have to. I think that you are and anyone who doesn't should get their eyes checked."

"Aw Goten," she gushes then I feel her smirk. "So I got all dolled up this evening and you didn't even show up. I want to know what you plan to do about it. How, Mr. Son, do you plan to make this up to me?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. But I promise you Miss. Chestnut, it'll be a treat." I am smirking as well.

"Oh is that so. I'll remember that Goten. It's getting late, I should probably get some rest."

"Yeah it is getting late. Call you tomorrow, k?

"Okay Goten, bye. I love you."

"I love you too."

We hang up and I put the phone down and collapse unto my bed. My mind starts to wander and soon I am fast asleep.

 _Tomorrow~_

I wake up the next morning with a huge smile on my face. Marron is the first thing that enters my mind. They say that the last person who enters your mind at night and the first person who enters your mind in the morning is the most important being in your life. Which makes sense, seeing as how I want to spend the rest of my life with this woman. I can't wait to pledge my life to this woman.

I hear a knock on the front door. I look at the clock. It's almost noon. I wonder who could be knocking and quickly roll out of bed. I throw on some clothes and answer the door. I am pleasantly surprised when I see my lavender-haired friend.

"Hey Trunks," I say and motion for him to enter.

"Hey Goten," he says walking in. I notice the bag in his hand.

"What's in the bag? Whatever it is, it smells delicious."

"I'm on lunch break and decided to come and visit you," Trunks states dropping the food bag on the table. "I brought you some too."

"Thanks man," I say pulling out a chair.

"Did you just wake up?" He asks looking me up and down.

"What gave me away?"

"Your hair. It's messier than usual and you clothes are disheveled. Your overall appearance is just a big hot mess."

"Maybe I was going for a new look Trunks." I say with false sadness in my voice. "You know you really just hurt my feelings. I don't know if I'll ever be the same."

"If that's your new look from now on, you won't be seeing me so often anymore, and definitely not in public," He jokes back. "I don't recommend it. I'm sure even your girlfriend would drop you with that look." He begins pulling the food and utensils out of the bag. He passes several trays to me.

"For your information I'll have you know she loves me unconditionally, which is more than I can say about you and your love life."

"Yeah well she probably doesn't have the heart to tell you. She knows if she's dumps you looking like that you'll probably never find love again."

"Oh haha. But I am very lucky to have found Marron. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I noticed. Your apartment is always significantly neater when she comes around and you clean up nice."

"I'm just trying to be the man she deserves."

"Then don't worry. If she loves you as much as you say she does than you don't have to try so hard."

"I know I don't but I want to. She makes me want to."

We tear into all the food like madman who haven't eaten in weeks. After all the food trays have been emptied I stand up and begin cleaning up. Trunks watches me for a little before asking, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" I reply, feeling like I know where this conversation is heading.

"I've been your best friend longer than anyone. I know when something is off." I feel his stare as I turned around to throw away the remaining trash. He sits and waits patiently for a response. He motions for me to sit down again but I choose not to. A few moments pass before he says, "I should get back to work."

"No, no," I say quickly. I feel my anger beginning to resurface again.

"Well, go on, you might as well tell me. Or I can probably go find out from Gohan."

I'm still silent. I look him in his eyes and it's as though he can immediately tell what the issue is. He speaks, "It's your dad, isn't it."

"My dad just makes me so angry. It's like I've never been this angry before." I see Trunks nod sympathetically. He knows. It's been like the millionth time he's heard this before.

"Yesterday at lunch, it was as if nothing ever happened until Pan became upset. He was just as carefree as usual. And mother seemed to forgive him so quickly. It's just so irritating. Pan doesn't get it either, and I understand that. She loved spending every minute with him when she was younger. I really think he was her role model and then bam he leaves and the dynamic changes you know? My father, my own father probably didn't even give us a second thought. I mean how would you feel if your father just up and left you for ten years and didn't visit once even after he _promised_ that he would. I know your dad isn't always everyone's favorite person to be around but how often does he drop everything and bail."

"It's true. My dad is many things but I don't see him abandoning our family. Apparently he wasn't always like the way he is now. Mom says he's changed a lot since everyone first met him. She says now he's just grumpy but before he was cold and ruthless. My sister certainly adores him and even though he won't say or show it, I know he adores her too."

"You see, even Vegeta wouldn't even abandon his family. Sure he trains a lot but he wouldn't just up and leave."

"Speaking of which I felt your presence outside Capsule Corporation last night and dad said you demanded a spar but you weren't focused enough. He said something about your dad doing something to tick you off, I just had no idea what it was but now it all makes sense," Trunks says.

"I swear Trunks, if I ever have kids, I will never abandon them ever. If I ever even think about it, you have my permission to beat the hell out of me."

"Will do, because I am not dealing with this again," he tries to lighten the mood. "That reminds me, how are things between you and Marron? I thought you were supposed to propose soon."

"Yeah, actually that was supposed to happen last night but I was preoccupied as you know."

"That really sucks."

"Yes, thank you Trunks."

"Hey don't blame me. Look at the time I should get back to work. The president's job at Capsule Corp. isn't going to do itself." He gets up and heads towards the door.

"Sorry Trunks. Thanks for the food," I say opening the door. He walks through the threshold and then turns around.

"No problem but a little advice."

"What's that?"

"Maybe don't let your anger at Goku affect your life so much."

"I really hope you're not suggesting I forgive him."

"No, not yet anyways."

"Not ever Trunks."

"Just think about it, k?" He leaves and I am left alone again. I decide to start preparing for the rest of my day. Heeding Trunks' advise I fix my hair and then proceed to brush my teeth. When I'm finished I decide to tidy up the rest of my apartment. Little things, like straightening up and making the bed. I come across a photo of Marron and I. I look at it for a while. I start to think about how I'll make up last night's would be date to Marron. It's real hard because I want everything to be perfect. I know she won't care but I don't want to wait so long that she starts having doubts about where the relationship is moving or not moving in this case. Suddenly I feel a vibration. I check my phone and sure enough it's a text message.

 _Hey little bro. U busy?_

Gohan. I should have seen this coming. I shoot him one back.

 _Not at the moment. Need Something?_

He doesn't take long to reply.

 _I need to talk to you asap. Come to my place now if you can._

I let him know that I'm on the way and fly to his place. It doesn't take long before his home comes into view. I see Gohan sitting outside, reading of course. He's such a bookworm. I decide to have some fun.

"Give me all your lunch money ya nerd."

"Take what you want just please don't hurt me," He says back and we both laugh.

"So what did you want to talk to me about," I say walking towards him. Suddenly the smile disappears from his face and his tone becomes serious. The atmosphere changes. I immediately know what this is about. "Is this about the lunch yesterday. Because I-"

"You what?" Gohan says seriously and I detect a hint of accusation in his voice. It makes me slightly uncomfortable. Gohan was my father figure for the first seven years of my life so hearing him speak like that makes me feel like a small child being scolded again.

"I tried to keep calm yesterday. I really did."

"All mom asked for was one, just _one_ civilized lunch," he says, emphasizing the word one, making me wince.

"Look Gohan, I'm sorry but-"

"No. I don't think you are. I think you were just waiting for an opportunity."

"That's ridiculous. What happened yesterday was my reaction to Pan's sorrow."

"Pan is a child. Such reactions are expected. You're an adult. You have to learn to control your emotions. What you did yesterday, it made the situation worse. Now mom feels bad, dad feels bad-"

"He should feel bad after what he did to all of us." I shoot back angered by my brother's words. "How can you sit here and defend the man who made your daughter feel-"

"You're not listening. You think I don't understand when my own daughter's upset." He calms down. "I understand why you're so angry. Believe me."

"Sure," I say mockingly.

"It's true Goten. You think those seven years after dad was gone I was oh so just happy-go-lucky."

I calmed for a moment. I remember the nights, hearing the cries of what I assumed to be nightmares. "No," I say. "That's exactly the reason I'm so mad at him."

"Well I'm not," Gohan says calmly.

"How can you not be?" I say still angered.

"Listen Goten. Don't get me wrong, when dad left I was a lot of things. I felt guilty, and sad and angry much like you."

"I don't feel guilty-"

"Goten" He says scoldingly for interrupting him.

"Sorry, go on."

"I didn't understand why dad would just be okay with leaving because I certainly wasn't. One night after waking up from one of those nightmares, I went down to the kitchen to get something to calm my nerves. When I got there, mom was sitting there, staring at a mug of tea. Her eyes were puffy and red. She seemed shocked to see my up. It was late, it must've been around three thirty in the morning.

 _Flashback_

Gohan wandered down the hall, glimpsing at each of the family photos as he walked down the halls. Almost each one had a photo of his dad and himself in them. Some were of just his parents while others had all three of them. The last one at the end of the hall was a picture of Goten his mom and himself shortly after Goten was born. The Ox-King had taken it. Gohan allowed a small smile to creep on his face briefly before his mind reminded him that he was the reason that innocent little boy would grow up without a father.

Upon reaching the kitchen, he noticed a small, dim, light was one. The light was above their stove but it softly lit the room and within Gohan could see his mother with each hand wrapped around the tea mug. Her eyes were red and shiny. He knew she must've been crying. It only intensified his guilt. She must've heard his footsteps because immediately she looked up.

"Gohan! What're you doing up at this hour? I thought you went to bed hours ago."

"I couldn't sleep. I thought taking a walk might calm my nerves."

"Bad dream?" She asks.

"Something like that," he responds. She smiles weakly at him and he does the same.

"Thinking about your father, aren't you." Gohan stares dead at her. She pulls out a chair next to her and motions for him to sit by her and he immediately does

"How,how did you know?" Gohan asks in a shaky voice looking up at his mother.

"Some things a mother just knows," she responds and begins stroking his hair. "Gohan, you know you can tell me anything, right honey" She says. "I know I don't always approve of everything you do but you can always, _always,_ come talk to me."

Gohan nods and turns away, feeling the tears come back. He didn't want his mother to see his pain.

"Gohan, I know you're hurting. You don't have to pretend in front of me." With that the dam bursts and Gohan immediately turns and seeks the comfort of his mother. She instantly wraps her arms around him and he does the same.

"It hurts _so_ bad mom. Why did he do it? Why did he leave"

"I know baby. I know it hurts. Just let it out."

"I want him to come back. I _need_ him to come back. Why won't he just come back?"

Chichi stayed silent, letting her eldest son release all the emotions he's been keeping bottled up. When he seemed to calm down some, she decided to speak again.

"I've wondered the same thoughts you have Gohan. I wondered for months if there was something I did and or something I could've done that would've made him stay. Then it hit me, the day that Goten was born."

Gohan looked up his mother. She gave him another small smile. "It's not that your father wanted to stay away from us Gohan. It's that he loves us so much that he wants to do whatever he can to make us all safe. His birth was a reminder of that. Our family is the most important thing in the universe to him. Who knows how he'd react if something happened to us that could've been prevented by staying away. Do I wish he didn't do it, of course. Am I mad he did it? Sure sometimes. But I can't stay mad at him. We can't change what he did but we can move on. I'm not saying it has to be right now, it'll take time. You know what gets me though?"

Gohan shook his head. Chichi stood up. "Come with me." Gohan stood up and followed his mother. They walked into Goten's nursery. The one month old was sleeping soundly. Chichi wrapped an arm around Gohan's shoulder. "This precious little boy is what gets me through," She whispered. "I look at him and I understand why your father did what he did. He wanted to protect the lives of everyone he loves. Goten was our last gift from Goku. He's just like his dad, so innocent and happy and certainly has his appetite. Life is a precious thing and Goku wanted to make sure we could live ours. Understand?

 _End Flashback_

"I did a lot of growing up within those seven years. One of the most important things I learned is that while yes you can be mad at the things a person does, you can't hold onto that pain. When you're bitter about something it eats you alive. You have to learn to let it go. I'm not saying to mask it and keep it all bottled up either, but learn that life is too short to hold onto old grudges."

"So, you want me to forgive him?"

"Yes, but not for his sake. Do it for yours. Think how much energy you have wasted hating him."

I didn't need to. It's been ten years.

"Goten, I'm going to let you in on a little secret."

"What's that?"

"Hate accomplishes absolutely nothing. Nothing at all happens when you hate someone. You can't let others take away your peace of mind. Accept what has been done and move one. Find someway to go on in a healthy manner. No one's saying it's an easy task but it's so worth it in the end. You'll be feeling so much better once you just let it go. I promise." He smiles at me.

I understand but I'm still not ready to forgive him yet. I don't voice this to Gohan but I nod. I don't know when I'll ever be ready to forgive him. It's too much. Gohan and I chat for a bit before we both see Pan running towards us. She must've just came back from school. She ran towards me and we both hug.

"Uncle Goten, what're you doing here?" She asks happily

"I just came to visit my favorite little niece." I shoot back.

"I'm your only niece," She says smirking.

"Pan why don't you go take care of your homework," Gohan chimes in.

"Daaaaaad," she complains.

"Your dad is right Panny," I say. She sulks and trudges back into the house.

"Well you have your hands full, so I should be going," I say getting ready to take off.

"Goten, I meant what I said. I'm teaching Pan the very same."

"Okay Gohan."

I leave his home with a quick goodbye to Pan. I am left to ponder my thoughts alone.

 _End Chapter_

Hey guys! I finally updated. I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave a comment and sorry for any mistakes. I'm going to get started on the next chapter soon. There's only like two or three chapters left. I've been busy with college stuff. When I started this story it was the summer before my senior year in high school. It got busy and hectic but I'm golden now.

~Happy Readings and Many Blessings to you all


	4. Chapter III: Permission To Fall Out

As I said, I'm trying to update sooner and get the final chapters out. The sooner the better, so here it is. There are two more chapters after this; the final story chapter and the last is the epilogue. Without further ado…

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

 _Last Time_

" _Hate accomplishes absolutely nothing. Nothing at all happens when you hate someone. You can't let others take away your peace of mind. Accept what has been done and move one. Find someway to go on in a healthy manner. No one's saying it's an easy task but it's so worth it in the end. You'll be feeling so much better once you just let it go. I promise." He smiles at me._

 _I understand but I'm still not ready to forgive him yet. I don't voice this to Gohan but I nod. I don't know when I'll ever be ready to forgive him. It's too much._

 _"Goten, I meant what I said. I'm teaching Pan the very same."_

 _"Okay Gohan."_

 _I leave his home with a quick goodbye to Pan. I am left to ponder my thoughts alone._

 _Continuation: Permission To Fall Out_

Gohan was the second person today to tell me to forgive my father. Maybe it was a sign. Maybe ten years is long enough. Maybe it's time to let go of all that anger. Or maybe I'm overthinking it. Maybe it was just a coincidence, and nothing more. I don't know. What I do know is that today, I'm going to do something I should've taken care a while ago. In a way I guess it was a good thing I haven't proposed to Marron quite yet. I forgot a crucial element before my proposal.

Right now I'm more determined than ever to reach my destination. It's getting later in the afternoon and I don't want to wait too late. Soon the little island comes into view. I spot the little pink home labeled "Kame House." I see Master Roshi as well, to busy to notice me however, as he is sitting on the lounge chair, reading his…"magazines" with Oolong. Turtle just seemed to be relaxing basking in the sun and enjoying the nice weather. He's the first to see me and is quick to greet me as soon as I land.

"Hey Goten, long time no see," he says.

"Right back at you. Is Krillin here?" I ask though I already know the answer.

"Yeah, he's right inside." I head towards the green screen door as Turtle goes back to sunbathing

"Thanks." I open the door and find Krillin laying around, boredly surfing through various channels. "Hey," I say.

"Oh hey stranger, what's happening?" He looks at me wearily and smiles.

"I need to ask you something. Is 18 around?"

"Nah, she went shopping with Bulma and Chichi. Need her for something?"

"Actually I was hoping to just talk to you."

"Oh? What's this about?" I start feeling nervous all of the sudden. I try to think of the right way to word this but I guess there is no other way to just come out and say this.

"Krillin, listen," Gosh, I'm so nervous. My palms are sweating and I begin to stutter. He stares at me intently. "With your permission, I'd uh…"

"Yes?" he inquires. Suddenly with a surge of confidence I speak.

"I'd like to ask your daughter's hand in marriage." We stare at each other intensely. Then I see a small smile start to crack on his face but he maintains a totally serious composure.

"Do you promise to protect my daughter and to keep her safe from any harm," He asks.

"I'd protect her with my life," I say. A full smile breaks through on his face.

"Well it's about time," he says jokingly. "Welcome to the family."

The tension in the room disappears and I involuntarily let out a sigh of relief. He must've heard because he instantly asks, "You didn't think I'd say no, did you? I see the way she looks at you and the way she talks about you. I'm glad she found someone who makes her so happy. And I trust you Goten. I know you'll do whatever you can to make her happy and safe."

"Like you do with 18?" I say.

"Happy yes. I'd like to think that I have that effect on her. As for the safe, 18 takes pride in being able to protect herself but she knows I'd do all I can to protect her. You weren't around then but I was the one who tried to take care of her after the Cell Games. Everyone thought I was crazy and that I'd lost my mind. 18 didn't seem to care for any of my gestures at first but she came around to it."

"You were really head over heels for her weren't you?"

"I would've done anything to make her mine. To be young and in love, yup those were the days."

"What were the days?" Another voice chimed in. Krillin and I both jump. 18.

"I was just telling Goten here about how the two of us got together" Krillin says putting an arm around my shoulder and grinning at me.

"Is that true?" She asks eying us before looking at me.

"Yeah and from what I hear Krillin is lucky to have you," I shoot back. 18 smiles.

"That's for sure," she says. Her focus turns to her husband. "From what I hear your pick-up game wasn't that great."

"Hey," Krillin says clearly offended. "I'll have you know I had quite a few girlfriends in my lifetime."

"Oh yeah? How many?" She asked with a cheeky grin.

"Well, a few" his head downcast.

"You're so cute." She walks over and kisses his temple while wrapping her arms around him. "They missed out on the caring, sensitive soul you are."

I watch the scene unfold and smile. That's a healthy marriage and they're a happy couple. They pull apart and 18 picks up her shopping bags.

"How was the shopping trip?" Krillin asks his wife.

"It was good. Your mother went a little crazy though," she states looking at me.

"What else is new," Krillin mumbles but my saiyan ears allow me to pick up on.

"Yeah she gets that way whenever there's a sale. So Gohan and I avoid shopping with her when we can," I say.

"I've heard your dad once mention that it was a real stress reliever for your mom," Krillin says in thought.

"What could she possibly have to be stressed about? Is she okay?" 18 asks.

I immediately feel guilty. Gohan's words echo in my mind.

 _All mom asked for was one, just one civilized lunch._

"With Goku as her husband, it can be any number of things," Krillin says.

I force a laugh. "Yeah," I say. "Well I should get going."

"So soon?" 18 voices.

"Yeah, I just remembered I have to do something," I reply. I start heading for the door.

"Well it was good seeing you."

"Yeah let us know when you set a date," Krillin says.

"What're you talking about?" I hear 18 ask. I quickly explain the situation. She offers her congratulations before I leave the little island.

As I'm flying I begin to think about my mother. I'm really hoping my little episode yesterday isn't the cause of her stress. I fly faster to my old home and realize my mom is alone in the house. Dad isn't too far but he's not with her. Good. I enter the little home and see her sitting at the kitchen table staring at her shopping bags on top.

"Hey mom," I greet her.

"Goten!" She seems surprised. "I'm surprised to see you here. You don't visit me as often as you used to." Mom gets up to hug me. I give her a quick kiss on the cheek and hug her back before we both sit down.

After Dad came back my frequent visits to my mother became well, not so frequent. It's only been a couple of months since he's been back but I've been strategically avoiding him at all costs, which unfortunately meant not seeing my mother as much as we both would've preferred.

"I know mom, I'm sorry. I've just been so busy."

"With Marron?" She says.

"Yeah," I smile.

"Well that's no excuse."

"I know mom and I promise I'll come visit much more often."

"You better. I miss having my sons around. And I know you've got your own life now. I just don't want you to forget about me." She says sadly.

"Me and Gohan could never forget about you mom."

"It's "Gohan and I" Goten. Not "Me and Gohan."

I laugh. Typical Mom.

"Your right. Thanks Mom."

"A mother always is." She laughs. "So what brings you by? Ever since your father came back, you don't really visit without reason."

"Can't a son just visit his mother?"

"He can. And I'm glad you did but we both know you're not to keen with your father's presence."

"Yeah," I rub the back of my head sheepishly but immediately stop as I'm reminded of who that trait belonged to first. Mom must've noticed.

"I believe your exact words were, "You're worthless to us" if I'm not mistaken." She sounded mad.

"That's the reason I came here. I came to apologize for the way I acted. It wasn't fair to you. I know you just wanted a simple lunch and I ruined it. I just wanted to apologize for ruining it."

"Well I appreciate the apology but I think that I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"No way mom. Apologies are for people who feel bad. I feel bad for the way I went about it but not for what I said." I had begun raising my voice.

"Come on Goten, everyone makes mistakes, even your father."

"Then why does it keep happening?" I say angrily.

"It's just who your father is. He doesn't mean to hurt us."

"But he must know how much it does."

"What's going on in here?" My father steps through the door. He puts down the firewood and walks over to my mother. "Chichi are you alright?"

"You don't honestly think I'd hurt her do you. Sorry I'm not you," I spit at him.

He ignores the latter comment but I can see it stung. "Of course not Goten. Your mother just hasn't been feeling that great lately."

It's then that I look over at my mother and notice just how tense she looks. Her hands are rubbing her temples and she does look a little pale. Odd.

"I'm fine. Just a little headache. I'm sure it'll pass."

"You see. You stress her out," I say to him.

"Goten that's enough," he says firmly.

"No. Someone needs to put you in your place."

"Now is not the time."

"Now is the perfect time. We're going to settle this once and for all."

"I'm fine Goku. Just feeling a little tired lately," Mom says. She picks up a nearby laundry basket and begins to head outside. My guess; to fold the laundry that's hanging outside. Dad watches her walk away and I can see the concern on his face. I'm a little surprised. Since when does he care?

"Now you're worried?" I say mockingly.

"I always worry about your mother and all my friends and family for that matter," he says with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"You can't blame me for doubting you, after all the years you were gone."

"Goten, you have to understand I was only trying to protect the earth."

"That always seems to be your excuse."

"It's the truth."

"Bullcrap Dad!" I shout. "I bet you'd do anything just to get away from us and train. Because that's all you do Dad. You come home for a few years and then when the next best opportunity to train comes along, you bail. And no one ever hears a word from you."

"Goten please-"

"I don't even know why I waste my time with you. I don't know why anyone does. I'm leaving." I brush past him and storm outside. Dad follows me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Goten wait-"

I violently jerk my shoulder away, eager to get his hand off me. "Don't touch me."

"Goten if you would just listen-"

"Why would I listen to _anything_ you have to say?"

"I'm sorry Go-"

I nail him in the face and he goes flying back a few feet. It catches Mom's attention. She stops doing the laundry and looks back and forth at the both of us.

"Boys! Stop this, right now," she demands. Dad gets back up and I lunge at him. I begin exchanging blows at him but he doesn't seem to fight back. He stays on the defensive while I begin to unleash all of my anger.

"Why don't you fight back. This _is_ what you live for," I taunt.

"No Goten. You don't understand. And I don't want to fight you."

"Goten you stop this, this instant!" Mom shouts.

"Come on _Dad_. Show me what you've learned from all the years of abandoning us to train."

"I'm not going to hit you Goten," he says raising his voice. Good, getting closer to the reaction I wanted.

"Goten stop," Mom shouts. She has tears that begin to stream down her face. "You don't have to do this. There's no need to."

I power up to super saiyan and begin throwing more punches. I want to hurt him. I want to make him feel the pain that my family has been suffering all these years.

"Fight me Dad." He however continues to stay on the defensive. I scoff as he won't even bother to turn super saiyan.

"Goten, let me explain," Dad pleads.

"Not gonna happen." I grow even more frustrated. None of my punches are landing and I'm almost out of breath. My father on the other hand is perfectly fine.

"Goten!" Punch. "Goten!" Kick. "Goten!" Mom continues to scream out my name. My anger had taken over. Especially since I'm sure my father hardly sees me as a challenge. He's so strong. Damn it.

"Goten stop it," Mom begs. "Please." Her voice is weak. All of the sudden I notice how pale she has become. She grabs her head and promptly falls.

"MOM!" I scream and power out of super saiyan. I rush over to her and Dad does the same.

"Chichi? Chichi say something," Dad says elevating her.

"Mom! Wake up, please." I start to feel incredibly guilty. Maybe I did take it a little too far.

"We need to get her to a hospital. I'll get her there, you should inform Gohan and the others."

I don't argue. Instead I nod in agreement. I whip out my phone and immediately dial Gohan's number. Dad has already left, flying away at what I only assume to be full speed. It only takes a few seconds before he is out of site. The phone rings twice before I hear the phone being answered.

"Son-Satan residence, Videl speaking," Videl answered the phone.

"Videl. Something's wrong with mom."

"Goten, what happened?" Her voice instantly filled with worry.

"Dad and I were fighting and then all the sudden, mom she just collapsed."

"Oh my God, is she alright?"

"I don't know, my dad took her to the hospital."

"Okay Goten, relax. Gohan and I will follow your dad's energy signal and we'll meet you at the hospital alright. Relax okay, everything will be alright."

We both hang up and I blast off, following Dad's ki. I land at the hospital and rush into the building. The nurses try to get me to calm down and show me where to sit and wait. I see Dad sitting there waiting already. His hands are folded and he looks deeply concerned. I sit directly across from him. He looks up at me but says nothing. We both sit and stare at each other. Gohan and Videl come running through the door moments later, asking several questions but I don't hear. All I can think about is what I've done and that this whole situation could've been avoided. If I had just listened. I feel Videl sit beside me and place a hand on my shoulder. She utters some comforting words but they fall upon deaf ears.

What've I done? What have **I** done?

~End Chapter

I was wondering where I was going to take this chapter and here it is. Lot's of dialogue in this chapter, I think. I tried to be suspenseful. Thank you for everyone who followed and faved and reviewed. There's a lot going on in my life right now and so I dived (dove?) into my writing. Please leave a review, let me know what you're thinking. See you in the final chapter. (The epilogue will be shortly after since there is no use in waiting and it'll be shorter than all the others.)

~Many Blessings and Happy Readings~


	5. Chapter IV: Righting The Wrongs

FINAL CHAPTER! Who's pumped. I know I am. Let's get it started.

Disclaimer: This whole time, nothing has been mine. What would make you think that that had changed? I OWN NOTHING.

 _Last Time_

" _Dad and I were fighting and then all the sudden, mom she just collapsed."_

" _Oh my God, is she alright?"_

" _I don't know, my dad took her to the hospital."_

" _Okay Goten, relax. Gohan and I will follow your dad's energy signal and we'll meet you at the hospital alright. Relax okay, everything will be alright."_

 _All I can think about is what I've done and that this whole situation could've been avoided. If I had just listened. I feel Videl sit beside me and place a hand on my shoulder. She utters some comforting words but they fall upon deaf ears._

 _What've I done? What have_ _ **I**_ _done?_

 _Continuation: Chapter IV: Righting the Wrongs_

It felt like we were waiting for an eternity. Videl left to see what was taking so long. She's famous and I'm sure if she threw her name into the conversation they would tell her anything she needed. One of the perks of being a celebrity I guess.

Meanwhile I just keep replaying what had just transpired in my mind. How could I be that blind? Mom doesn't deserve this. I'm probably the one that pushed her over the edge. For that I feel immensely guilty.

"What exactly happened you guys?" Gohan questioned looking at the two of us. "You know before Mom passed out."

Neither my father or I responded. He was probably lost in thought as well. I just couldn't deal with Gohan being disappointed in me on top of this guilt.

"Okay...Great talk you guys," Gohan says. "I'm going to go see what's keeping Videl." With that he promptly gets up and leaves and my father and I are left alone. Every so often I feel his eyes on me. I glance up at him as well, when he's not looking. I can see that he _truly_ is concerned for my mother. I haven't seen him like this in a real long time. Reminds me of when he tried to help Trunks and I train for our fight with Buu. So serious. It was scary. I'd never seen my dad like that. Not that I'd seen my dad at all those first seven years. I scowl but then stop. That's what got us into this mess in the first place. I need to learn to be civil. I couldn't fall out with Dad every time I saw him. Gohan was right, I'm exhausted. The amount of energy I wasted being mad was useless. I don't want to waste anymore.

"Goten," Dad speaks up before I can open my mouth.

"Dad listen-"

"I'm sorry," we both say at the same time. "You first," I say childishly.

"Goten, I never meant to hurt any of you, honest. I hate to see my family so upset. Especially you Goten."

"Why is that?" I'm curious.

"I missed so much of your early childhood and when we finally met at the tournament you were so happy and innocent. I was glad that you were excited to finally meet me. Part of me was expecting the opposite. I was so relieved that you weren't though. Meeting you and knowing what I missed really made me regret staying dead after the Cell Games. You had so much energy and were so full of life. To be honest, I miss seeing that side of you. It's probably buried under all the hard work I'm sure you do."

"Dad if you missed us so much than why did you leave?"

"Goten the truth is no one knows how long they have on this earth. I wanted to make sure that after I was gone that the earth had someone or some people ready to come to the line of defense."

"And that someone was Uub?"

"I sensed something special in him and I knew he had the potential to be a great fighter some day. He just needed some help. So that's what I was doing all those years. Honest Goten, I never had any intention of hurting you guys."

"Then why didn't you at least come visit us more often?"

"Because I was afraid." I look at him shocked. My dad, _afraid_?

"Of what?"

"Afraid that I wouldn't be able to go back and train with Uub and not because of your mother. I love spending time with you guys. I love to see my family laugh and being silly and having fun. I was worried that if I came home, I wouldn't have the heart to leave again. As painful as it was to stay away, I believed I was doing what was best. In retrospect I probably should've came to visit more and then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. This whole thing is my fault and I'm so sorry Goten."

I am shocked. How can he possibly think that this is on him. I'm the one who refused to stop even when Mom begged and pleaded me to.

"Dad, you can't honestly think that this is your fault. I'm the one who didn't stop when Mom asked me to. I let my anger get the best of me and that's why Mom is in this mess."

"Goten," Dad gets up and sits next to me and places both hands on my shoulder. "This is not your fault. You had no way of knowing that this would happen."

"Neither did you."

"No I started this whole mess."

"Dad come on. The cause of this whole mess is because I let my anger consume me. Trunks and Gohan repeatedly told me to let this go but I just couldn't do it. I wanted to see you hurt. The same way we all did when you left."

"Well how do you feel now?"

"Lousy. And Gohan warned me of this. He said being angry was a waste of energy."

"Gohan did eh? Smart boy, that one."

"Yeah Gohan. The half-human half-saiyan dictionary."

Dad grinned. We both know it's true. Then he asked, "Tell me something son. Is Gohan mad at me too?"

"Gohan? Mad at you? Is that a joke?"

"No. I really want to know."

"Well it'd be awfully hypocritical of him to suggest that I forgive you if he hadn't yet."

"Was he ever mad? You know, during those ten years?"

"I don't think I've ever seen Gohan truly angry at you. If he was he did a damn good job hiding it. He told me that Mom helped him understand you and the reasons why you left after the Cell Games. He was just more sad than anything else. Especially after the Cell Games. When I was growing up, Gohan used to have these really awful nightmares. He'd never tell me what they were about but sometimes he would be screaming and calling out for you. It was real scary."

Dad looks extra guilty again.

"But he got through it. And he still admires you. It used to frustrate me. I could never understand how he and Mom could just let you off the hook like that. He said he did a lot of growing up in those seven years that you were gone."

"Gohan grew up so fast. Faster than any child should. He's been on the battlefield since he was only four years old."

"Yeah, Gohan told me that story. Raditz kidnapped him and you tried to do everything in your power to save him. Even if that meant joining sides with your arch enemy."

"All I wanted for Gohan was for him to have a happy childhood. I feel as though I failed him in that sense."

"Gohan tried his hardest to make sure my childhood was nothing like that. I guess he saw his life and decided that was no life for a child so he tried his best to make sure I was happy and that I had someone to depend on. And he was successful. I never trusted anyone as much as I trusted Gohan and I still do. His opinion really means alot to me."

"Much like a Dad's opinion does his son."

"Gohan was pretty much my dad those first seven years. He took care of me when I was sick and massaged the sore muscles. He helped a lot with my homework and played with me whenever I was bored. I always felt safe around him. He seemed invincible to me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you Goten."

"You can't change the past but you can move forward. Sure you messed up but you're here now."

"You're right Goten. Thank you."

"Don't thank me, thank Gohan. He gave me that same advice already."

"Right, remind me to thank him later."

"Will do."

"So are we good?"

"We're good."

"Thank you Goten." He hugs me. I'm a little thrown at first as it's been at least a decade since we've done this. But I fiercely return it taking in his scent. And that's exactly how Gohan finds us.

"Gohan!" Dad exclaims. I whip around and see Gohan smiling at us.

"Did you guys finally make up?" He asks.

"Isn't that what it looked like?" Dad asked.

"Yeah and you're supposed to be a genius," I tease.

"Hey!"

"Dork"

"Quit it."

"Nerd."

"Alright boys that's enough," Goku says lightly.

"No no, you're right Goten. He is a nerd," Videl says as she enters the room causing me to laugh.

"Videl." He looks at his wife. Is he pouting?

"You are a nerd but you're my nerd." She kisses him.

"Gross, get a room you two," I say and I hear dad chuckle. Videl looks at me.

"Oh please. Like you and Marron have never been all over each other in the presence of other people. And if I remember correctly last Christmas-"

"Alright alright," I cut them off. There was no need to tell the story. We were all there, except Dad. We, Marron and I, just got a little excited.

"I thought so." She grins and kisses her husband again.

"Son family?" An older looking gentlemen with medical gear looks at all of us. We all look at him intently.

"Son Chichi suffered an anxiety attack. Her stress hormone levels were off the charts. Now you can see her but it goes without saying that nothing that would stress out Mrs. Son is allowed to enter that room. Understand?"

We all nod and he shows us to her room. Since there aren't that many of us we all can enter the room. I see Mom propped up on the bed. She turns at the sound of the door. Dad is the first one by her side.

"Hey honey," she says weakly.

"How you feeling?" Dad asks putting a hand on her cheek.

"I've been better," she laughs lightly.

"You really gave us a scare mom," Gohan says.

"Usually it's the other way around," Mom jokes and dad laughs sheepishly.

"Yeah that's true."

"You're sure you're okay?" I finally speak. It's then that Mom seems to notice my presence the most. She looks at me and then at my dad. "It's okay Mom. Dad and I well we're good."

She looks over at my Dad and he smiles and nods at her. A huge smile crosses her face.

"My family's back together again!" She exclaims.

"Yup," Dad says happily. He walks over to me and puts an arm around my shoulder. "Just the way it should be. Group hug." We all awkwardly gather around my Mom. To anyone else that might be weird but it takes a lot for that to hold true, especially in our family.

"Wait! Wait! Someone's missing," Mom says. I look around. "Where's Pan?"

"She's at a friend's house. We didn't want her to worry so we didn't bother to bring her," Videl says.

"It's okay, I'm sure we'll have more gatherings in the future," Gohan says. "Right Goten."

"Yeah, definitely!" I flash Mom a huge smile. The doctor comes in and spots Mom with a huge grin on her face.

"Well it seems as though everything is going well in here. I'm getting some good vibes. How are you feeling Chichi?"

"Refreshed," she says.

"That's good news. If you promise to keep your stress to a minimum I can discharge you right now."

"We'll take care of her, right Dad?" I say.

"You bet!"

"Great," her doctor leaves the room again. We all leave the room except Dad. He helps Mom fill out some forms and soon they leave together. Gohan and Videl said their goodbyes and flew home. Dad calls Nimbus and soon the little cloud is waiting. He steps on and holds his hand out for Mom. She gladly accepts and they leave. I'm left alone. I process the events that took place and another smile crosses my face.

* * *

Every now and then I come and check up on my Mother. She looks great. Dad has been helping out around the house a lot. Mom says he's barely been out to train ever since she got back from the hospital. As promised we had a little gathering at our old home. A lunch, a real one this time. One with no tears, no yelling. Only laughter and smiles. I got to talk to my little niece about how she felt about her grandfather being back. She's fine with him now. I really want to know Gohan's secret. Every time I ask him he responds with "experience." It's good enough for me. I feel a vibration. I check my phone.

 _Ready for our date tonight?_

Marron. I respond back instantly.

 _You know it. I'll be there soon._

 _How soon?_ She sends back.

"Right now," I say as I land right in front of her on the nimbus. My jaw drops. She looks gorgeous which is no surprise. She's wearing a light pink dress and white heels.

"So Mr. Son, what's on deck for tonight?"

"You'll see. I told you it'd be a surprise. Come along," I extend my own hand out to her and the two of us get on the nimbus. It's a slow, peaceful ride. We start flying over the ocean. The sun is setting and the reflection from the sky on the ocean turns the water an array of colors.

"It's so beautiful," she states. "I could look at it forever."

"I know, I used to love when Gohan would give me rides on the Nimbus. There's so much of the world to see."

"That's for sure," she says. She sighs in contentment. Soon we arrived at our destination. We're on a grassy plane with a great view of the bay.

"Wow," she says looking outward towards the sea. "Where did you find this place?"

"I explored a lot as a kid."

"Well it's beautiful."

"Yeah but not as beautiful as you."

She looks at me and places a hand on my cheek. "That's very sweet of you to say."

"I'm only stating the truth."

She pecks my cheek and smiles.

"Marron I'm so glad we took the chance with our friendship and became a couple. It seems the more time goes on the more attracted to you I become. I love you and who you are as a person. You make my life infinitely better which is why," I get down on one knee, pulling the ring out of my pocket. She gasps. "Marron Chestnut, will you do me the honor of marrying me and being my wife?"

She gets down and starts kissing me, planting several on my lips. "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!"

We share one long passionate kiss before she makes a break for the bay. I watch her confused and see her shoes start flying in the air. She runs to the edge where sand meets ocean and she turns around and motions with her finger to follow. I follow in suit and am literally running toward her. She runs into the ocean and I begin to chase her around. I grab her around the waist and she jumps and wraps both her legs around me. Passion filled kisses ensue. We chase each other around some more until it's completely dark outside. We sit on the beach and I start a fire. We sit by each other cuddling. She tries the ring on. She looks at it happily and turns her head to me.

"I love you Goten."

"I love you to, Marron."

We fall asleep all cuddled up and for the first time in a long time, I'm finally at peace.

~End Chapter

Hey guys. That's the end of the story. I really hoped you enjoyed. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.

~Many Blessings and Happy Readings.


	6. Epilogue

Thanks for sticking around for this especially long ride. I'm glad to have written it and thank you for all those who reviewed. You guys rock. It's time to finish. Enjoy the end!

Disclaimer: I've said it before but I can't risk it, I own nothing!

Marron and I slept on the beach that night. After that night, we broke the news to everyone. My parents were first. Of course, Mom went crazy. She practically forced Marron to sit down and start working out wedding details. Dad came to our rescue though, reminding her that it just happened and we had other people to go see. He smiled at us and gave us a sincere congratulations. We left after that to go tell Trunks and his family. They reacted as you would expect as did Krillin and 18. Videl and Gohan offered to help pay for the wedding. Everyone was so happy for us.

The wedding was not very big, friends and family only. It was held outdoors, in the same spot I had proposed on Marron's insistence. It started with clear skies, but towards the end, it just started to downpour out of nowhere. Luckily there was a large white tent, in which all the food and tables for the event were held. Unfortunately it started before the ceremony ended so by the time it was time for the reception, everyone was soaked. Marron and I didn't care though. We caught each other, and that's all the day was really about.

Most people didn't seem to mind, they were happy for us. Mom was upset that it ruined her hair. Gohan, being the nerd he is, told us that in some cultures rain symbolizes cleansing and fertility. He said something about it being a good omen.

Trunks is my best friend so he got to be the best man. He made a speech at the reception about how lucky I was to have found Marron and how he never imagined that two of his great friends were so lucky to have caught each other. He also made a point to tell me how I better treat her right because I would never find what I have with Marron in anyone else. I already knew that, I wouldn't want anyone else.

I was so glad to have all my friends and family there. I could not imagine how unbelievably awkward it would be to not have had my Dad there. I'm grateful that everyone talked me into forgiving him. We can talk and have actual conversations now, and it's not forced. Mom doesn't have to say anything for me to know how happy she is with him. She's definitely back to 100% now. Being around those two, you could never tell that anything ever happened. Mom says all the obstacles that they have been through have made their love stronger. She has no doubt that there will be bumps in the road, as are in any couple, but you learn how to work through them and compromise, using one another's strengths and weaknesses to pull through. She's glad I found someone to share my life with and what she's really glad about is the idea of another grandchild.

We haven't told anyone yet but I'm sure they'll sense the little tyke's energy pretty soon. Yup, Marron and I are expecting a baby now. I'm so excited I can hardly breathe sometimes. It's a little intimidating but I know I can make it. After all Gohan and my Dad both did.

Marron's only a couple months along but her mood swings are kicking my butt. From what I've heard, saiyan pregnancies are a bit rough, even for a quarter saiyan. I guess it's one of those bumps Mom was talking about. We'll get through. Marron and I will be great parents, for sure. She'll be a wonderful mother and I will be a decent father.

She's convinced that the child will be a girl but I think otherwise. I believe that she is carrying my son. Either way, I can't wait to father my child.

And that's the end of the line. I wanted to keep it shot and sweet. Again big thanks to everyone. Another story is on the way and it should be out within the next few days (3-4) minimum or couple (2) weeks maximum. Bye Guys!

~Happy Readings and Many Blessings


End file.
